fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Whistle While You Work (Kairi version)
Later on, Mr. Bluebird and the other bluebirds parted the branches to reveal a little cottage. "Oh! It's adorable! It looks just like a dollhouse." Kairi squealed before she walked over a log and quickly crossed a bridge with Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Brer Frog, and the critters following her. Kairi abruptly stopped at the house. She wiped a window with her hand and peered in. Brer Fox did the same, only using his tail instead. Kairi looked shocked. She turned to the rabbit, the fox, the bear, the frog, and the critters and said, "Ooh, it's dark inside." Then she knocked on the door twice, but no one answered. "Guess there's no one home." She opened he door and slowly tiptoed inside. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello! May I come in?" She snuck in the rest of the way before shushing Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Brer Frog, and the critters. Brer Terrapin was the last to enter the cottage. Then Kairi walked past a staircase and turned around in a full circle before crying out, "Ooh!" Startled, Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Brer Frog, and the critters ran outside, knocking over poor little Brer Terrapin. Kairi sat in a little chair. "What a cute little chair!" Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Brer Frog, and the critters slowly returned from outside. "Why, there's seven little chairs. Must be seven little children, and from the look of that table, seven untidy little children." She stood up and walked over to a small table. She noticed a pickax stuck in the table. "A pickax? A stocking too!" She lifted a striped stocking up off the pickax before setting it back on its handle. Then Kairi took the lids off the pot and pulled out a shoe. "And a shoe!" "This does not look good." said Brer Rabbit, shaking his head. "Who would leave clothes lying around the place?" asked Brer Bear. Mr. Bluebird and one bluebird wolf-whistled disapprovingly. Another bluebird did the same, only in a high-pitched tone. "And just look at that fireplace!" Kairi walked over to the fireplace and wiped her fingertip across the mantle in the manner of an army sergeant. "It's covered with dust!" She blew some dust off the mantle, causing three mole girls to sneeze. Kairi looked around the room with Brer FRog tugging onto some cobwebs. "And look! Cobwebs everywhere! My, my, my!" "Help," Brer Frog cried, attempting to pull himself out of the cobwebs. "I'm stuck!" "Oh, brother!" sighed Brer Fox, rolling his eyes. Kairi walked over to a small sink with dirty dishes piled up like a mountain so high. "What a pile of dirty dishes! And just look at that broom!" Kairi exclaimed. Sure enough, a broom was covered in cobwebs. Kairi looked around her disapprovingly. "Why, they've never swept this room!" "Task, task, task." said Brer Rabbit, "It's been forever since they haven't cleaned house!" "You'd think their mother and father would..." Kairi paused and gasped in worry. "Maybe they have no mother or father." The doe and the fawn shook their heads. "Then they're orphans! That's too bad." The fawn nuzzled the doe before she licked it. "Poor children!" said a sad, worried Brer Bear. "There, there! It's OK." said Brer Fox, "There must be some way we can make them happy." Then Kairi had a remarkable idea. "I know, we'll clean the house and surprise them! Then maybe they'll let me stay." "That sounds great!" said Brer Rabbit. "I've always wanted to help around the house." said Brer Frog. Kairi pointed to the buck, the doe, the fawn, and Brer Rabbit, saying, "Now, you wash the dishes." She pointed to Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Brer Frog, Mr. Bluebird, and the other bluebirds near the staircase. "You tidy up the room." To Mr. and Mrs. Squirrel, their children, the chipmunks, and the mole girls, she said, "You clean the fireplace." Kairi finished as she grabbed the cobweb-coated broom, "And I'll use the broom." Mr. Blue bird and the younger bluebirds began to tweet as Kairi started to sing again. Kairi: Just whistle while you work And cheerfully together We can tidy up the place Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Brer Frog started clearing the table. They placed some dishes on Brer Terrapin's back while Kairi swept the floor. Kairi: So hum a merry tune It won't take long When there's a song To help you set the pace And as you sweep the room Imagine that the broom The doe was dusting the chair with her tail. Kairi: Is someone that you love And soon you'll find You're dancing to the tune The fawn was licking the plates clean until Kairi caught it. "Oh! No, no, no, no! Put them in the tub!" Kairi: When hearts are high The time will fly So whistle while you work So, the fawn pushed the dishes into the sink. The sound of breaking dishes was heard. Roo started pumping water into the sink. Mr. and Mrs. Squirrel were sweeping dust under a rug, leaving a lump. "Uh, uh, uh, uh!" Kairi called to them, "not under the rug!" So, Mr. and Mrs. Squirrel swept into a mouse hole. The dust came back out quickly as a circus mouse named Timothy Q. Mouse came out and squeaked angrily. Later, Kairi cleaned a very strange-looking pipe organ and shook some dust out of the cloth and out the window. Mr. Squirrel had been dusting with his tail and saw her do this. He shook his tail out the window and before sneezing. Brer Fox twirled a cobweb up in his tail. Brer Rabbit saw that and tried to copy it, only to get stuck in a spiderweb and end up falling into a blue sock. Through all of this, Kairi was still singing. Brer Rabbit tried to roll a spiderweb into a ball. A sassy spider named Miss Spider came out and scared him. Several doves dropped yellow flowers into a blue vase that was now it the middle of the table and then poured water onto them. Kairi, Brer Rabbit, Brer Frog, and the girl moles covered Brer Bear with dirty laundry. Poor Brer Bear tried to walk out the door and stumbled, but he finally made it to a pool of water, where Brer Rabbit and the mole girls were washing clothes with a washboard, rocks, and Brer Terrapin's stomach. Mr. Bluebird and the doves twirled the shirts dry and hung them on the line to dry by tying them in knots. Kairi: So whistle while you work Kairi swept the porch, still singing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs